Nina Story: Teiko Era
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Masih seputar kisah Nina Valentine, tapi kali ini bercerita tentang Nina waktu masih berada di Teiko. Bagaimana keseruan Nina serta para Kiseki No sedai, dan Juga bagaimana Nina bisa jadian dengan Kuroko, akan diceritakan di cerita ini. Ps: Cerita ini dibuat karena Author malas membuat flashback. (Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Himeka kau sedang apa?." Tanya wanita bersurai ungu pendek, berjalan kearah wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah…onee-chan, aku sedang melihat-lihat foto album onee-chan."

"Souka."

"Ne apakah ini foto kiseki no sedai waktu masih di Teiko?." Tanyanya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto dalam album tersebut. Wanita bersurai ungu itu melihat foto yang ditunjuk Himeka.

"Ya itu memang foto mereka, foto itu diambil 2 bulan sebelum aku pindah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Souka…ternyata benar onee-chan pernah menjadi menejer mereka." Ucapnya lalu membalik album foto selanjutnya.

"Nee onee-chan bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana pengalamanmu waktu menjadi menejer kiseki no sedai, ah dan juga bagaimana kau bisa jadian dengan Kuroko senpai?." Pinta Himeka yang sekarang memasang puppy eyes. Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil onee-chan olehnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Himeka dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hehehe kau benar-benar ingin aku menceritakannya?." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengelus surai milik Himeka.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Himeka dengan antusias. Wanita itu duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri diikuti oleh Himeka yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia kemudian mengambil album foto yang dipegang oleh Himeka dan mulai membuka halaman pertama. Disana terdapat foto halaman depan sebuah sekolah dan terdapat tulisan SMP Teiko di tembok samping pintu pagar yang biasa dilewati murid-murid ketikah masuk sekolah.

"Mungkin aku akan menceritakan saat aku pertama kali masuk SMP Teiko." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI<strong>

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mulai membuka mataku dan melirik kearah jam digital yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurku, ternyata jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi ketikah aku masih di Kyoto. Aku langsung mandi lalu memasak untuk sarapan dan membuat bekal, ya walaupun aku hilang ingatan, tapi entah kenapa ingatan tentang resep-resep masakan tidak ikut hilang, jadi aku masih bisa memasak sesuatu. Setelah jadi, aku letakan di atas meja dan mulai memakannya. Kalau tidak salah aku akan masuk ke SMP Teiko ya, katanya itu sekolah elit di Tokyo, aku jadi penasaran dengan sekolah itu. Aku bergegas menghabiskan makananku lalu mengganti bajuku dengan seragam SMP Teiko, dan menguncir sedikit rambutku menjadi dua, tak lupa memakai kalung yang diberikan Yukio neechan dan juga mengalungkan headphone berwarna hitam hadiah dari onii-chanku. Setelah aku siap, aku langsung mengambil tas dan bentoku yang sudah aku siapkan lalu keluar dari apartemen.<p>

"Ittekimasu." Ucapku dan mengunci pintu apartemen.

Di perjalanan menuju SMP Teiko, aku sempat tersesat karena aku memang tidak tau jalan di Tokyo, untung saja ada seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama sepertiku sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah novel ditangannya. Aku mendekati laki-laki itu, tentu saja untuk bertannya.

"Ano sumimasen, apa kau sekolah di SMP Teiko?."

Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padaku.

"Ya, ada apa?." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku sebenarnya sedang tersesat, dan tidak tau tempatnya."

"Oh, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja."

"Arigato." Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku lalu berjalan mengikutinya.

Di perjalanan kami sama-sama diam, aku yang lebih fokus pada lagu yang melantunkan bunyinya dari headphonku serta mencoba mengingat jalan mana saja yang aku lewati, sedangkan dia lebih fokus pada novel yang dia baca, walau aku heran apa dia tidak takut tersandung benda yang berada didepannya?.

"Apa kau murid baru?." Tanyanya padaku, sepertinya dia telah selesai membaca novelnya, karena dia menutup novel itu dan mulai melihat kearahku.

Aku melepas headphoneku dan mulai menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ha'i, perkenalkan namaku Nina Valentine, yoroshiku." Jawabku masih dengan wajah datarku.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang datar juga.

* * *

><p><strong>"Jadi onee-chan bertemu Kuroko senpai saat tersesat dijalan?." Tanya Himeka memotong cerita wanita yang kita panggil saja Nina. Nina hanya menganggukan kepalannya sebagai jawaban.<strong>

**"Bagaimana menurut onee-chan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya?."**

**"Bagaimana ya?, aku rasa dia cowok yang baik, walau selalu bertampang datar, dan ya setidaknya dia masih mau menolongku saat aku tersesat."**

**"Souka, kalau begitu lanjutkan ceritannya."**

* * *

><p>"Apa kita masih jauh Kuroko-kun?."<p>

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok, oh ya Valentine-san pindahan dari mana?."

"Panggil saja aku Nina karena terlalu panjang jika memanggil dengan nama keluargaku, aku pindahan dari Kyoto."

"Oww."

Kami akhirnya sampai disekolah. Kuroko menunjukan letak ruang kepala sekolah padaku karena aku harus mengonfirmasi kedatanganku. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku langsung diantar ke kelasku yaitu kelas 2-B. Wali kelasku masuk kedalam kelas diikuti denganku yang berada dibelakannya.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah wali kelas padaku.

"Namaku Nina Valentine, aku pindahan dari Kyoto, yoroshiku." Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk dibelakang."

Aku langsung pergi ke tempat dudukku yang berada didekat jendela, dan aku baru sadar di sebelahku duduk seseorang bersurai biru muda yang aku temui tadi pagi, ya dia Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kita satu kelas ya, Kuroko-kun, mohon bantuannya ya." Kataku pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i, jika ada yang ingin Nina-san tanyakan tentang sekolah ini, tanyakan saja padaku." Jawab Kuroko masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Arigato Kuroko-kun."

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan karena ya aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya. Aku melirik kearah Kuroko, sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia bisa dibilang pengguna misdirection sama seperti kakakku Dany, dia pemain basket tapi fisiknya tidak cocok untuk di jadikan sebagai atlet basket, kalau di pengelihatanku persentasenya di urutan 55% untuk pemula. Ah… lagi-lagi angka-angka itu muncul setiap kali aku melihat orang-orang si sekitarku, dan itu membuatku sedikit terganggu. Oh ya oneechan bilang kalau aku bisa bermain basket kan?, hmm bagaimana kalau aku mencoba bermain basket digym istirahat ini, aku ingin tau mimpi itu sungguhan atau tidak.

Bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi, karena aku masih kenyang, aku memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini. Sekolah ini bisa di bilang cukup luas, tak heran kalau di sebut sebagai sekolah elit. Aku melewati beberapa ruangan dan sampailah di gedung yang aku cari-cari yaitu gym. Aku masuk ke bagian lapangan basket dan disana sangat sepi, mungkin karena semuannya sedang istirahat ya. Aku mendekati ruang penyimpanan bola dan mengambil salah satu bola yang berada disana. Aku melepas jas sekolahku dan melipat lengan bajuku sampai siku, kalau rok tidak masalah, karena aku memakai celana pendek didalamnya. Aku masih ingat cara melempar bola kedalam ring dari buku olaragaku, aku mulai mendribel bola itu lalu mencoba melempar three poin dan masuk. Aku kaget karena bisa masuk begitu saja, padahal jarakku cukup jauh dari ring itu. Aku rasa itu cukup mudah, tapi bagaiman dengan _Dunk_?, sepertinya itu cukup sulit mengingat tinggi badanku yang hanya 163 cm, tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan _dunk._ Aku melepas uwabakiku dan meletakannya di dekat bench lalu mulai mendribel bola sampai didekat ring, aku melompat dan memasukan bola itu kedalam ring, berhasil bola itu masuk begitu saja kedalam ring. Sugoi aku benar-benar bisa bermain basket, bahkan bisa melakukan dunk?, i-ini benar-benar aneh.

"Hebat juga kau bisa melakukan dunk seperti itu." Puji seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk gym, disitu berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap, dan juga berkulit agak gelap.

"Aominecchi, ada apa kenapa kau tidak ma-, eh kau siapa-ssu?." Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning di sebelah pemuda tadi.

"Aomine-kun, Ki-chan cepat masuk kedalam, kalian tidak ingin dimarahi Akashi-kun karena berhenti diluar kan?, are kau siapa?." Kali ini yang bertanya adalah wanita bersurai pink yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Doumo Nina-san, ternyata kau berada disini." Yang ini suara Kuroko yang berada disebelah perempuan tadi.

"Uwaaa/kyaaa, Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun, sejak kapan kau berada di sini/-ssu." Teriak mereka bertiga dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa maksud kalian?, diakan datang bersama kalian tadi." Jawabku yang heran dengan sikap mereka bertiga.

"Eh… kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Kurokocchi-ssu?." Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning yang mendekatiku diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa merasakannya?, apa pengaruh misdirectionnya terlalu berlebihan sampai orang lain tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya?, karena yang aku tau kakaku tidak sampai seperti itu walaupun dia pengguna misdirection. Aku cuma bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sugoi, kau wanita pertama yang bisa merasakan keberadaan Kurokocchi-ssu, oh ya siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine."

"Namaku Kise Ryota, yoroshiku." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning.

"Kalau aku Momoi Satsuki, boleh aku memanggilmu Nina-chan?." Ucap wanita yang berambut pink.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabku masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku." Ucap laki-laki disebelah momoi sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Yoroshiku." Jawabku singkat.

Aku melihat kearah Kise dan Aomine, angka-angka dan tulisan muncul disekitar mereka sejak tadi. Kise Ryota tinggi 184cm, berat 72kg, small forward, kemampuan copycat?, apa dia bisa mengcopy gerakan ya?, basketball tapi sepertinya dia juga bisa bermain olahraga apa saja, 70% di tingkat pemula. Lalu Aomine Daiki, tinggi 187cm, berat 80kg, power forward, kemampuan agility, 80% di tingkat pemula, sepertinya dia juga pemain basket sama seperti Kise.

"Hei kau bisa bermain basketkan?, bagaimana kalau kita bermain one on one?." Tantang Aomine padaku.

"Eh kau bisa bermain basket-ssu?, aku juga mau menantangmu." Ucap Kise.

"Enak saja, aku yang melihatnya duluan jadi aku yang melawanya lebih dulu Kise."

"Aominecchi mengalahlah sedikit padaku-ssu, aku juga ingin melawannya."

Aku hanya bisa sweeatdrope melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil merebutkan mainannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dari arah pintu gym yang membuat mereka semua diam.

"Aomine, Kise, apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?." Ucap seseorang pada mereka berdua.

Aku melihat ke pintu masuk, disana terdapat tiga orang dengan rambut berbeda-beda. Ada yang bersurai ungu yang tingginya hampir mencapai 2 meter sedang memakan snack yang berada ditangannya, ada juga pemuda yang bersurai hijau memakai kacamata dan membawa sebuah gunting berwarna merah ditangan kanannya, lalu yang paling pendek di antara mereka bertiga dengan surai yang berwarna merah, sepertinya dia juga satu kelas denganku dan Kuroko.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hee… onee-chan satu kelas dengan kapten boncel bermata belang itu?." Tanya Himeka dengan wajah kaget.<strong>

(Seketikah gunting melayang melewati Author, Himeka serta Narator yang sedang membacakan cerita)

(Akashi: Kalian menyebutku apa? *mainin gunting sambil menyeringai*)

(Narator dan Himeka: Ampun Akashi-sama, hamba hanya disuruh Author membacakan cerita *keringat dingin*)

(Author: Maa maa Se-chan jangan marah, entar saya belikan gunting merah satu lusin deh)

(Akashi: 2 lusin)

(Author: *menghela nafas* baiklah 2 lusin)

(Akashi: *masukin gunting kesaku celana* lanjutkan ceritannya)

**"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut Akashi seperti itu Hime-chan." Jawab Nina sambil sweetdrop dengan julukan yang diberikan Himeka pada Akashi.**

**"Habis dia itu menyebalkan, tatapannya, sikapnya juga menyebalkan." Ucap Himeka sambil mendengus kesal.**

**"Hehehe, mungkin itu juga yang aku rasakan ketikah pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi percayalah dia orang baik kok." Ucap Nina sambil tersenyum.**

* * *

><p>"Mereka sedang merebutkan siapa yang bermain one on one melawan Nina-san, Akashi-kun." Jelas Kuroko.<p>

Orang yang bernama Akashi itu mendekat kearah kami di ikuti kedua temannya dibelakangnya.

"Bukannya kau Nina Valentine?, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Akashi padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain basket."

"Kau bisa bermain basket-nodayo?." Tanya pemuda berambut hijau

"…" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Aku melihat kearah Akashi, sepertinya dari tadi dia melihatku terus dengan aura intimidasi yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ya walau aku tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?." Tanyaku pada Akashi dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku yakin bukan itu saja kemampuanmu, kau pasti punya kemampuan yang lain kan?." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bagaimana dia bisa tau itu, apa dia seorang peramal?. Lalu apa-apaan tatapan itu, dia seperti ingin melubangiku dengan tatapan itu.

"Ya kau benar, bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar." Jawab Akashi masih memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Oww, ya sebenarnya aku juga bisa menganalisa."

"Eh… kau juga bisa menganalisa?." Tanya Momoi padaku.

"Hanya sebatas tinggi badan, berat badan, posisi, jenis olaraga, dan kemampuan itu saja."

"Sugoi, nee Akashicchi bagaimana kalau Ninacchi di jadikan menejer kedua-ssu?." Usul Kise.

Ninacchi?, julukan macam apa itu?, apa dia selalu pakai sufic–cchi ketikah memanggil nama orang ya?, itu terdengar aneh di telingaku, apalagi dia juga memberi akhiran–ssu di akhir kalimatnya, sama dengan orang yang berambut hijau itu, dia juga memberi akhiran–nodayo di akhir kalimatnya, benar-benar aneh.

"Aku setujuh dengan Ki-chan, lagipula aku juga merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemani ngobrol, Akashi-kun jadikan dia menejer kedua ya?." Pinta Momoi pada Akashi.

"Tanpa perlu kalian minta, aku juga sudah mau menawarkannya, jadi bagaimana Nina apa kau mau jadi menejer kedua?." Pinta atau mungkin lebih baik disebut perintah dari Akashi.

Aku diam sejenak, kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi menejer kedua?, lebih baik aku pikirkan dulu matang-matang.

"Beri aku waktu sampai istirahat kedua, akan aku beri jawabannya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu, tapi ingat aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi pikirkan baik-baik."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan berjalan kearah bench untuk merapikan bajuku dan memakai jas, headphone serta uwabaki yang aku letakan disana, tak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi. Aku, Kuroko, Akashi serta laki-laki berambut hijau yang kuketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"Sebenarnya gunting itu untuk apa?." Tanyaku pada Midorima yang kebetulan berada disebelahku.

"Ini luck item untuk cancer hari ini-nodayo."

"Lucy item?."

"ya begitulah-nodayo, ngomong-ngomong apa zodiacmu?."

"Aku, aquarius kenapa?."

"Sama seperti Kuroko ya, aquarius berada di peringkat ketiga minggu ini-nodayo, lucy itemmu berupa pita berwarna biru polkadot." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Gomene, aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan."

"Memang kenapa Nina-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Karena ramalan tidak akan pernah bisa memprediksikan kematian kita." Jawabku sambil menatap lurus kearah lorong yang berada didepanku.

Kami sampai di kelas kami, untung saja guru yang mengajar hari ini tidak masuk, Akashi bilang beliau sedang cuti karena baru saja melahirkan, jadi untuk sementara waktu beliau tidak masuk dan hanya memberi kami tugas. Dengan begini aku bisa memikirkan tawaran Akashi, sepertinya akan seru mengingat keahlianku saat ini hanya pada olaraga itu saja, lagipula aku sedang tidak ikut eksschool apapun, ya lumayanlah untuk mengisi waktu luang. Daripada aku menunggu istirahat kedua, lebih baik aku menjawabnya sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju kebangku Akashi yang terletak paling depan, dan dia sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin menjawab tentang tawaranmu tadi." Ucapku ketikah aku sudah sampai dibangkunya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjawabnya waktu istirahat kedua." Dia melihat kearahku sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baikkan?, bukannya kau tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu?."

"Ya kau benar, jadi apa jawabanmu?."

"Aku menerimanya, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menerimanya, datanglah ke gym sepulang sekolah, Momoi akan menunjukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke bangkuku." Jawabku lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku.

* * *

><p><strong>"Aku tidak percaya onee-chan akan langsung menerima tawaran itu." Komentar Himeka.<strong>

**"Jika kau berada diposisiku kau juga pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang sama denganku, lagipula lebih baik kita memanfaatkan keahlian kita bukan?."**

**"Onee-chan benar, kalau begitu lanjutkan ceritannya."**

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan selama pelajaran aku masih memikirkan tentang aku yang tiba-tiba bisa bermain basket, kemampuan analisa itu, lalu warna mataku yang berubah jadi merah, bahkan sampai aku berada di gym, aku masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Sekarang para anggota regular sedang berlatih. Mereka semua aku akui sangat berbakat, mulai dari Aomine dengan kemampuan agilitynya, Kise dengan copycatnya, Midorima yang berbakat menembak three poin dengan tepat walau jaraknya sangat jauh, Murasakibara dengan kemampuan dapat memblock tembakan lawanya, Akashi sang kapten yang entah kenapa dia dapat membaca gerakan setiap lawannya, dan Kuroko dengan kemampuan passing dan misdirectionnya, oh jangan lupa Momoi Satsuki walau dia hanya sebagai menejer tapi kemampuan analisanya itu juga hebat, karena dia bisa memprediksikan perkembangan para pemain lainya. Dan aku juga baru tau kalau tim regular ini termasuk tim yang mendapat julukan Kiseki No Sedai atau Generation Of Miracle, sebuah kelompok yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dibidang basket yang hanya muncul 10 tahun sekali. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengamati mereka dan mencatat perkembangannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak fokus, ya itu karena aku masih memikirkan kemampuanku. Hmm aku sempat berpikir apa aku ini robot ya?, karena setauku pandangan seorang robot hampir mirip seperti kemampuanku, dan juga kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku?.<p>

Sekarang ini hanya ada dua kemungkinan, pertama perkataan oneechan waktu itu benar, dia memberi kemampuannya padaku lalu menghapus memori masa laluku, yang kedua adalah pemikiran gilaku tentang aku adalah sebuah android, walau itu sama sekali tidak logis, tapi bukannya robot tidak bisa mengeluarkan darah dan merasakan rasa sakit?, kenapa tidak aku coba saja, mumpung ada gunting milik Midorima yang berada disebelahku, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orangnya. Aku meletakan papan catatan disebelahku, lalu mengambil gunting itu dengan tangan kananku kemudian menggoreskannya ditelapak tangan kiriku. Darah mulai keluar dari tangan kiriku, rasa perih dan ngilu mulai terasa pada tanganku yang terluka. Ternyata aku bukan robot, jadi oneechan benar-benar memberi kemampuannya padaku.

"Nina-chan sebentar lagi latihannya sele-, ya ampun Nina-chan tanganmu berdarah, dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan gunting Midorima-kun?." Tanya Momoi yang kaget melihat tanganku yang terluka.

"Ada apa Momoi?, Nina kenapa dengan tanganmu?." Tanya Akashi yang ikutan kaget melihat luka itu.

"I-ini, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya." Jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Momoi cepat ambil kotak P3K."

"Hai Akasi-kun." Ucap Momoi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ada apa-nodayo?, kenapa dengan tanganmu Nina?." Tanya Midorima mendekat kearah kami diikuti Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko

"Dia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan gunting miliku?." Jawab Akashi sambil duduk didepanku, bersamaan dengan Momoi yang datang sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri-nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya.

"Ninacchi jangan lakukan itu lagi-ssu, kau membuat kami jadi khawatir." Ucap Kise dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Nina, kenapa kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Akashi yang sekarang sedang membalut luka yang ada di tangan kiriku.

"Gomenasai karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir, terutama kau Midorima-kun, maaf sudah menggunakan lucky itemmu tanpa seijinmu, aku akan menggantinya nanti." Ucapku sambil menundukan sedikit badanku.

"Tidak perlu diganti-nodayo, asal kau tidak apa-apa itu sudah bagus, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu loh."

"Arigato Midorima-kun."

"Sudah selesai, jadi sekarang bisa kau ceritakan Nina?." Perintah Akashi padaku.

"Aku hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa Nina-san?." Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Memastikan tentang kemampuanku."

"Maksudmu?." Tanya Aomine.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mulai bercerita tentang pertemuanku dengan kakak-ku, kemudian tentang kemampuan yang diberikan olehnya dan aku yang hilang ingatan, serta tentang pemikiranku tadi. Mereka sempat terkejut bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak menyangka aku mengalami itu semua.

"Jadi karena itu kau ingin sampai melukai tanganmu, untuk memastikan kau manusia atau bukan?." Tanya Aomine padaku yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Itu pemikiran gila-nodayo." Komentar Midorima.

"Aku tau tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya Nina-san, karena aku yakin kakakmu memberikan kemampuan itu agar kau bisa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin." Ucap Kuroko padaku sambil tersenyum, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum.

"Kau benar Kuroko-kun, sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada kalian semua."

"Iie daijoubu, lain kali kau jangan mengulanginnya lagi, lebih baik sekarang kalian ganti baju karena latihan sudah selesai." Perintah Akashi yang langsung disambut baik oleh mereka semua.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>#Curhatan Author#<p>

Author: Saya kembali dengan cerita baru, atau mungkin bisa disebut sequel dari cerita Nina Story, cerita ini saya buat karena saya malas membuat flashback, hehehe, disini hanya akan menceritakan Nina-chan waktu masih berada di Teiko, tentu saja nanti akan ada cerita bagaimana Te-chan dan Nina-chan bisa pacaran, oh ya cerita ini masih ada kaitannya dengan cerita utamannya, jadi mulai sekarang di cerita utama saya tidak akan menambahkan flashback, dan saya mungkin akan agak lama mengupdate cerita ini karena saya belum melihat cerita Kuroko No basuke secara keseluruan dan saya masih menunggu season 3 nya keluar. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa tidak lihat di manganya saja?, saya akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa saya agak malas membaca manga, hehehehe, dan juga entah kenapa cerita dimanga dan animenya agak berbeda pada beberapa bagian, jadi saya mengikuti yang ada di animenya saja.

Jadi jangan lupa ya **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

><p><strong>See You Next <strong>**Chapter 2: Friend?**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend?

"Ngomong-ngomong apa onee-chan punya teman selain mereka bertujuh?." Tanya Himeka sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas.

"Tentu saja aku punya." Jawab Nina sambil memotong sayuran yang akan dimasak.

"Benarkah?, siapa dan seperti apa mereka?."

"Sepertinya kau masih ingin mendengar ceritaku ya?."

"Em tentu saja, aku ingin mendengar cerita onee-chan seluruhnya." Jawab Himeka sangat antusias.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan tapi cuci dulu sayuran itu."

* * *

><p><strong>KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI<strong>

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Friend?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kelima aku masuk ke SMP Teiko.<p>

"Gawat sebentar lagi bel masuk, hah ini gara-gara okaa-san terlalu lama menasehati, jadi terlambat kayak gini." Gerutuku sambil berlari melewati beberapa ruang kelas.

Saat aku melihat kearah taman yang tepat berada di sebelah lorong, aku melihat seorang siswi yang memakai seragam sama sepertiku sedang tertidur dibawah pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali, aku sempat berhenti beberapa saat untuk melihatnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan disana?, bukannya sebentar lagi masuk ya?.' Batinku sweetdrop karena siswi itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

'Ah iya aku lupa.' Aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kekelas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NS:TE<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tumben sekali kau baru berangkat?, biasanya kau berangkat pagi?." Tanya Akashi saat aku melewati mejanya.<p>

"Ada sedikit masalah."

"Biar aku tebak, kau dapat telpon dari ibumu tadi pagi, lalu karena terlalu lama menasehati kau jadi terlambat datang?."

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tau?, dia stalker ya?.' Batinku sweetdrope tapi berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarku.

"Aku bukan stalker, tapi itu tergambar jelas diwajahmu."

'Ternyata dia beneran stalker.'

"Kalian cepat duduk." Perintah sensei yang ternyata sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan pelajaran bahasa jepang. Tapi belum sampai setengah jam pelajaran kami diganggu oleh seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hoam…maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Suzuki kau terlambat lagi, sudah berkali-kali aku bilang agar jangan sampai terlambat, kali ini apa lagi alasanmu?." Tanya sensei yang sudah terdapat berempatan diwajahnya.

Aku melihat kearahnya dan kaget karena yang terlambat adalah siswi yang aku lihat tadi pagi.

'Dia yang waktu itu tidur dibawah pohon bukan?.'

"Maaf sensei tadi aku menolong kucing yang terjebak di dahan pohon, karena cuacanya sangat bagus jadi aku istirahat saja dibawah pohon itu, tapi malah sampai ketiduran." Jelasnya dengan wajah innocent, yang membuat semua orang sweetdrop.

"Mattaku, sudahlah cepat duduk dibangkumu."

"Ha'i, arigatou sensei." Diapun berjalan kebangkunya yang ternyata tepat berada di belakangku, ketikah dia melewati bangkuku dia sempat melirikku sebentar dan memasang wajah kaget, mungkin karena aku duduk didepannya.

"Are, aku pikir didepanku tidak ada penghuninya." Ucapnya begitu dia duduk dibangkunya.

"Ah, aku murid baru." Jawabku.

"Souka, siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine."

"Namaku Suzuki Chiyoko, Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Suzuki Chiyoko?, aku <strong>**seperti pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat****, kira-kira seperti apa orangnya?."**

"**Kalau secara fisik, dia termasuk tinggi sekitar 165cm, beratnya sekitar 40kg, dia bersurai coklat terang seperti Riko senpai hanya saja rambut miliknya panjang sampai pinggang dan selalu dikuncir kesamping, matanya tajam dan berwarna coklat karamel."**

"**Emm, kalau sifatnya?."**

"**Kalau sifatnya."**

* * *

><p>Pelajaran sudah selesai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk makan siang dikelas begitu juga dengan Kuroko dan siswi yang bernama Suzuki Chiyoko.<p>

"Wah bekalmu kelihatan enak Nina." Ucap Suzuki melihat kearah bekalku.

"Ya begitulah, apa Suzuki-san tidak bawa bekal?." Tanyaku karena dia tidak mengeluarkan bekal sama sekali.

"Aku malas membuat bekal, biasanya aku beli di kantin."

"Souka, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama saja, kebetulan aku membuatnya kebanyakan." Ucapku dengan wajah datar lalu mengubah posisi dudukku menghadap Suzuki.

"Apakah boleh?."

"Tentu saja."

"Lucky." Ucapnya mengambil sumpit yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Kuroko-kun kau juga boleh ikut kok." Tawarku menoleh kearah Kuroko yang dari tadi melihat kearahku. Suzuki mengikuti arah pandanganku dan kaget karena Kuroko disana.

"Kuroko sejak kapan kau ada disitu?."

"Aku sudah sejak tadi berada disini Suzuki-san." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Gee, berhentilah muncul seperti hantu Kuroko, untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung."

"Sudahlah, Kuroko-kun memang sudah seperti itu kan, jadi apa kau mau makan bersama kami?"

"Apakah boleh Nina-san?."

"Daijoubu." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan sumpit padanya.

"Arigato Nina-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu itadakimasu." Ucap Suzuki dan mulai memakan bento miliku.

"Wah ini enak sekali Nina." Puji Suzuki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau benar, ini enak Nina-san." Puji Kuroko.

"Arigatou." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau benar-benar membuatnya sendiri Nina?."

"Ya begitulah Suzuki-san."

"Wah kau benar-benar calon istri yang sempurna." Ucap Suzuki sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya padaku.

"Y-ya, arigatou."

"Oh ya dan ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Chiyoko saja, termasuk kau Kuroko."

"Tapi rasanya tidak sopan kalau memanggilmu dengan nama depan." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Daijoubu-daijoubu, lagipula kita selalu satu kelas bukan."

"Eh…kau masih ingat aku Suzuki-san?."

"Chiyoko, tentu saja aku masih ingat, begini-begini daya ingatanku seperti gajah." Ucap Suzuki dengan bangga.

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang siswi yang sepertinya satu kelas denganku, dia menghampiri Suzuki dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

"Chiyoko-chan." Panggilnya.

"Ya ada apa, Kioko."

"Menurutmu apa aku sudah cantik?." Tanya Kioko sambil memutar tubuhnya. Kalau menurutku sih dia cukup manis apalagi dengan pita besar yang ada dirambutnya, menambah kesan imut padanya.

"Bagus sekali, pita itu benar-benar membantu." Jawabnya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah, syukurlah, tadi aku sudah susah payah membenarkan pita ini."

"Souka, kau tau anjing milik tetanggaku punya pita dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama sepertimu, aku rasa kalian akan cocok." Ucap Suzuki dengan senyuman diwajahnya, seketika terdapat perempatan di kening Kioko dan aura-aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"E-eh kau kenapa Kioko?." Tanya Suzuki dengan wajah sedikit panik, tiba-tiba saja Kioko memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Chiyoko-chan baka, baka, baka, baka." Makinya kemudian keluar meninggalkan Suzuki. Sedangkan aku dan Kuroko hanya bisa jawdrop melihat adegan seperti di iklan opera sabun yang pernah dilihat ibuku.

"Dia kenapa sih?, padahal aku kan cuma mengatakan dengan jujur." Ucap Suzuki kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu jujur mengatakannya Suzuki-san." Komentar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Chiyoko, Chi-Yo-Ko, aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk memanggilku begitu." Ucap Suzuki, ehem mungkin aku akan memanggilnya Chiyoko sambil menunjuk kewajah Kuroko.

"Ha-ha'i, Chiyoko-san."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?." Tanya Himeka, bahkan dia sampai menghentikan acara mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak.<strong>

"**Ya begitulah, ****karena itu**** banyak orang-orang yang tidak menyukainnya."**

"**Apa dia sifatnya terlalu blak-blakan ya."**

"**Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi dia mempunyai beberapa kelebihan yang mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang mempunyainnya."**

"**Apa itu onee-chan?."**

* * *

><p>"Nina-san, apa kau mau ke GYM bersamaku?." Tanya Kuroko begitu sensei sudah keluar dari ruangan.<p>

"Kau duluan saja Kuroko-kun, aku masih harus membereskan ini." Tolakku halus.

"Wakatta, kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Ucapnya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala. Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas dan aku kembali membereskan mejaku yang masih berantakan.

"Sudah selesai semua, saatnya pergi ke GYM." Gumanku.

Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas aku sempat melirik kearah bangku Chiyoko, dan ternyata dia belum beranjak dari bangkunya, bisa dibilang dia tertidur. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Chiyoko-san, Chiyoko-san bangunlah, pelajaran sudah selesai." Ucapku sambil mengguncang-guncang badannya.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku kemudian mulai merenggangkan badannya.

"Are sudah tidak ada orang ya." Ucapnya sambil melihat kesekitar.

"Tentu saja bel sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Chiyoko-san, sebelum malam." Saranku kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas diikuti Chiyoko yang sekarang berjalan disebelahku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, dan aku heran kenapa Chiyoko tidak langsung pulang?, apa dia ada kegiatan lain?.

"Ano Chiyoko-san, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku." Ucapku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengikutimu kok, aku cuma mau pergi ke klubku, kau sendiri tidak pulang Nina?."

"Aku juga ada urusan di klubku." Jawabku sambil membuka pintu GYM.

"Klub?, tapi jika kau kesini berarti kau ikut klub basket?, apa kau pemain baru?."

"Bukan, sebenarnya aku-." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba saja ada bola basket yang datang kearah kami, dengan sigap Chiyoko menangkapnya sebelum mengenai kami berdua.

"Umeko-chan seharusnya kau tidak melempar bola seperti itu, nanti kalau seseorang terkena bola tadi bisa-bisa dia terluka, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?." Tanya Chiyoko pada wanita yang melempar bola basket itu pada kami.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu CHIYOKO." Jawabnya dan mulai mendekat kearah kami, tiba-tiba saja dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chiyoko dengan keras.

"Kemana saja kau selama 5 hari ini hah?, tidak tau kah kau sebentar lagi kita akan ikut turnamen." Makinya, terlihat diwajahnya sudah terdapat beberapa perempatan disana, sepertinya dia sudah sangat kesal.

"Cotto Umeko-chan bisa kau melepaskanku dulu, biar aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan." Perintahnya dan menghentikan acara mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chiyoko.

"5 hari kemarin aku sakit, jadi terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakini tidak gatal.

"Apa kau sakit?, lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kami kalau kau sakit?." Tanya Umeko khawatir.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir lagipula aku sekarang sudah sehat."

"Hah ya sudah lebih baik kau cepat ganti bajumu."

"Ha'i, oh ya bagaimana denganmu Nina?." Tanya Chiyoko sambil melihat kearahku.

"Ah kau pasti manajer baru itu ya?." Tanya Umeko padaku.

"Manajer?, bukannya kita sudah punya ya?."

"Bukan untuk klub basket putri Chiyoko, tapi untuk klub basket putra."

"Heee?, tapi bukannya klub basket putra sudah punya Satsuki-chan?."

"Aku tidak tau, tapi itu perintah langsung dari Akashi."

"Ah yang mulia selalu benar itu ternyata."

"Ya kau tau sendirikan bagaimana kalau kita menentangnya?."

"Ehem sepertinya kalian berdua sedang mebicarakanku." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka, reflek mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Akashi dengan seringai yang sudah terpasang diwajahnya juga tentu saja aura-aura hitam yang berasal darinya.

"A-Akashi/Akashi-kun." Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ka-kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu kok, iyakan Chiyoko." Jawab Umeko gugup sambil menyenggol Chiyoko yang berada disebelahnya.

"Y-ya kami tidak membicarakanmu kok, hahaha." Jawab Chiyoko sambil tertawa aneh.

"Daripada kalian membicarakanku lebih baik kalian berlatih, atau kalian mau aku menggandakan latihan kalian?." Ucap Akashi masih dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"H-ha'i, Akashi/Akashi-kun kami akan segera latihan." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Umeko langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya dilapangan, sedangkan Chiyoko menuju ruang ganti perempuan. Aku sendiri langsung pergi ke bench dan disana sudah ada Momoi yang sedang melihat perkembangan anggota lainnya.

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat." Ucapku begitu sampai di bench.

"Ah Nina-chan, tumben sekali baru datang?."

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi, biar aku membantumu Momoi-san."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NS:TE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Setelah sekitar 1 jam mereka berlatih, akhirnya mereka diberi waktu istirahat sekirtar 20 menit. Aku dan Momoi langsung memberikan mereka minuman isotonik dan handuk. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan Suzuki Chiyoko, dia sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping lapangan tanpa berniat ikut latihan dan hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka saja. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku, reflek aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Aomine yang memasang wajah heran.<p>

"Kenapa kau dari tadi melihat kearah klub basket putri?, apa ada sesuatu?." Tanya Aomine.

"Iie aku hanya penasaran dengan Suzuki Chiyoko, dia sejak tadi tidak ikut bermain dan hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan."

"Eh kau tidak tau ya Nina-chan kalau Yoko-chan itu kapten tim basket putri." Jawab Momoi dan seketika Kise menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya yang langsung mendapat kritikan tajam dari Midorima.

"Kise jangan menyemburkan minuman sembarangan-nanodayo, itu menjijikan."

"Hidoi, aku hanya kaget-ssu, apa benar dia seorang kapten, tapi dia tidak berwajah seperti seorang kapten, malah aku pikir Umekocchi itu kaptennya-ssu."

"Awalnya aku juga sempat berpikir begitu-nodayo, tidak mungkin orang pemalas dan jarang latihan seperti dia bisa jadi kapten, tapi ketikah aku melihat pertandingannya aku jadi mengerti kenapa pelatih menunjuknya menjadi kapten." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya.

"Memang apa kelebihannya Chiyokocchi-ssu?."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan tau kelebihannya apa." Jawab Akashi sambil melihat kearah klub basket perempuan.

Disana terlihat mereka sedang melakukan latih tanding, dimana terbagi menjadi 2 tim yaitu tim merah dan kuning. Tim kuning dipimpin oleh Umeko yang beranggotakan tim reguler, sedangkan tim merah dipimpin oleh Chiyoko yang anggotannya kebanyakan masih pemula.

"Oi oi ini rasannya tidak adil, sudah jelas kalau tim Umeko yang akan menang." Komentar Aomine.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama-ssu, bagaimanapun juga tim reguler lebih banyak pengalaman bukan?." Komentar Kise.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang nanti." Ucap Akashi masih memperhatikan klub basket perempuan.

Bola mulai dilempar dengan Chiyoko yang berhasil menangkisnya dan ditangkap oleh salah satu pemain tim merah. Dia mendrible sampai wilayah tim kuning tapi tiba-tiba saja dia dihadang oleh salah satu pemain dari tim kuning. Dia mencoba mengecohnya tapi gagal dan bola berhasil direbut oleh tim kuning, dengan cepat dia mendrible ke wilayah tim merah dan memasukan bola itu kedalam ring, skor sementara 2-0.

"Pemain tadi cukup cepat." Komentarku.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Saguru Akiko, posisinya adalah power forward dan termasuk ace tim basket putri." Jelas Momoi.

"Pantas dia cepat-ssu." Komentar Kise.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan bola ditangan salah satu pemain tim merah dan lagi-lgi dia dihadang oleh salah satu dari tim kuning.

"Sachin oper kesini." Perintah Chiyoko yang langsung diturutinya. Bola dioper pada Chiyoko dan berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Nice pass." Ucap Chiyoko yang segera mendrible bola menuju wilayah tim kuning, sesampainya disana dia langsung dihadang oleh salah satu pemin tim kuning.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat kapten."

"Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa menghentikanku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dia langsung mundur kebelakang dan menembak three poin dari tempat dia berdiri yang ternyata masuk. (NB: caranya memasukan bola sama seperti teknik barrier jumper Hyuuga) skor sekarang menjadi 2-3.

"Sugoi cepat sekali, dia mundur kebelakang dan langsung melempar bolanya-ssu." Komentar Kise.

'Burrier jumper?.' Batinku masih memperhatikan mereka bermain.

"Nice shoot kapten." Puji salah satu pemain tim merah.

"Tentu saja ini mudah." Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jarinnya.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heee, dia seorang kapten tim basket putri?." Tanya Himeka yang lagi-lagi kaget karena cerita Nina.<strong>

"**Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya sambil mengaduk-aduk masakan yang berada didalam panci.**

"**Memang dia sehebat apa?."**

"**Cukup hebat untuk menjadi kapten, bahkan mungkin setara dengan Akashi-kun."**

"**Benarkah dia sehebat itu?."**

"**Ya begitulah."**

* * *

><p>Quarter pertama berakhir dengan skor 18 untuk tim kuning dan 10 untuk tim merah, karena latih tanding ini hanya sampai quarter kedua, jadi ini kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dan kalau menurutku sendiri pertandingannya cukup seru, bahkan kami sampai lupa akan latihan dan terlalu fokus pada pertandingan, tapi anehnya Akashi tidak menegur kami, mungkin dia juga penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya dan membiarkan kami untuk menonton juga. Aku melihat kearah bench tim merah dan sepertinya Chiyoko sedang berbicara dengan anggota timnya. Aku sempat mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dia sampaikan pada timnya.<p>

"Sachin aku akan memindahkanmu dari Power Forward ke Center." Perintahnya yang langsung mendapat protes dari pemain yang bernama Sachin tersebut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kapten, aku dari awal masuk sudah diberi posisi itu."

"Kau tidak pantas berada di PF, karena itu kau tidak bisa berkembang, aku meletakanmu di posisi Center karena ukuran tubuh serta kekuatanmu lebih menonjol ke posisi itu." Jelasnya dengan wajah serius yang langsung dijawab "ha'i" olehnya.

"Dan kau Yuuna, aku akan memindakan posisimu ke Shooting Guard." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wanita bersurai kuning pucat dan berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Sachin.

"A-aku menjadi S-Shooting Guard." Ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Jika kau tanya alasannya kau pasti bisa memprediksikan jarak lemparanmu kedalam ring dengan tepat, karena itu aku mempercayakanmu pada posisi itu." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-ha'i, aku mengerti."

"Lalu Iva aku akan memberikan mu posisi Small Forward." Perintah Chiyoko menunjuk kearah wanita bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda.

"Ha'i, kapten."

"Yang terakhir adalah kau Ichigo, aku meletakanmu di posisi Power Forward, dan aku mengandalkanmu menjadi seorang ace jadi jangan kecewakanku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kearah wanita berambut kuning terang yang di beri pita berwarna merah.

"Ha'i, serahkan saja padaku kapten." Jawabnya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kalahkan mereka." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan jawaban "Ha'i" oleh mereka.

Mereka kembali kelapangan dan menuju keposisi masing-masing.

"Are mereka mengubah posisi pemainnya." Komentar Momoi yang kaget karena mereka bertukar tempat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan wanita itu." Komentar Aomine.

"Iie justru dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan."

"Maksudnya apa Akashicchi?."

"Kalian akan melihatnya nanti."

Bola sudah dilempar keudara dan lagi-lagi berhasil di tangkis oleh Chiyoko yang langsung ditangkap oleh Ichigo, dia segera mendribel kearah ring tim kuning tapi langsung di hadang oleh salah satu pemain dari tim kuning. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat pergerakan mata Chiyoko yang menyuruh Ichigo mengoper ke belakang. Ichigo langsung menuruti dan mengoper bolanya kebelakang yang langsung diterima oleh Yuuna dan dia menembakan three poin dari tempatnya berdiri dan masuk, skor menjadi 18-13.

"Sugoi padahal jarak three poin dengan tempatnya berdiri agak jauh tapi bisa masuk." Komentar Kuroko yang berdiri diantara aku dan Aomine. Sontak kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Aomine terkejut dan berteriak.

"Uwaaa Tetsu sejak kapan kau ada disitu?."

"Apa maksudmu Aomine-kun, dia sudah berdiri disini sejak tadi." Jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Cih tolong munculah secara normal Tetsu."

"Tapi benar apa kata Tetsu-kun, bagaimana dia bisa melempar dari jarak seperti itu?." Tanya Momoi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk kearah pipinya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Itu karena perhitungannya tepat."

"Apa maksudmu Ninacchi?." Tanya Kise.

"Dia menghitung jarak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan ring lalu memprediksi seberapa besar kekuatan yang akan dia gunakan untuk melepar bola itu agar masuk kedalam ring, bisa dikatakan dia menghitungnya secara cepat, mungkin ini alasan kenapa Chiyoko-san menempatkannya pada posisi Shooting Guard, karena selain ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, daya pemikirannya juga cepat dan kekuatan yang ada pada tangan dan kakinya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan SG, bukankah begitu Akashi-kun." Jelasku lalu melirik kearah Akashi yang berdiri disamping kananku.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, salah satu dari kemampuan Chiyoko yang aku suka adalah dia bisa tau kemampuan basket pada setiap orang hanya dengan sekali lihat, dan ya dia selalu punya rencana yang tak terduga." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ah kalau tidak salah *nyam* dia juga yang memberitahu *nyam* tentang kemampuan Zakichin bukan? *nyam*." Komentar Murasakibara sambil memakan snack yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia juga yang memberi tahuku tentang kemampunku sendiri." Komentar Akashi.

"Hountoni desuka, aku pikir kau sudah tau kemampuanmu?." Tanyaku memasang wajah kaget begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Iie kalian salah, sebenarnya dia yang memberi tahuku tentang kemampuanku waktu acara penerimaan siswa baru."

"Memang apa yang dia katakan-nodayo?, ta-tapi bukannya aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini." Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu Shintarou, bahkan pada kalian semua." Jawabnya lalu mulai kembali fokus kelapangan.

Aku juga kembali fokus kelapangan dan disana terlihat salah satu pemain dari tim kuning akan melakukan three poin tapi gagal, dua pemain dari tim kuning sudah siap melakukan reborn begitu juga dengan Sachin yang ikut melompat, karena lompatan Sachin lebih tinggi dia berhasil mendapatkan bola itu terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung mengoper ke Iva yang memang sedang tidak dijaga. Iva berhasil menangkapnya dan mendribel menuju kearah ring tim kuning tapi berhasil dihadang oleh salah satu dari pemain tim kuning dan lagi-lagi aku seperti melihat pergerakan mata Chiyoko yang menyuruhnya mengoper kearah Ichigo. Iva langsung memberi pass ke Ichigo yang diterimanya dengan baik dan langsung menuju kering tim kuning lalu melakukan dunk, score sekarang menjadi 18-15.

Permainan dilanjutkan kali ini bola berada ditangan Umeko yang sekarang menuju kearah ring tim merah. Dengan sigap Chiyoko menghadang Umeko. Umeko mencoba mengecohnya tapi gagal dan bola berhasil direbut oleh Chiyoko. Dia segera mendribelnya menuju ring tim lawan dan melewati beberapa pemain yang mencoba menghadangnya tapi gagal. Dia seperti sedang menari di lapangan tersebut, begitu indah dan tidak terkesan kasar, bahkan gerakannya terkesan lambat dan bisa dibaca, tapi anehnya tidak ada yang berhasil merebut bola yang ada ditangannya. Ketikah sampai didekat ring dia langsung menembak three poin dan masuk. Saat ini skor mereka imbang 18-18.

"Ge-gerakan apa itu tadi-ssu?." Komentar Kise yang cukup kaget dengan gerakan tersebut.

"Ah aku lupa Ki-chan dan Nina-chan pasti baru pertama kali melihat Yoko-chan bertanding ya." Ucap Momoi yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh kami berdua.

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik andalan milik Chiyoko, dia menyebutnya Dancing Fairy karena gerakannya terkesan lembut dan tidak kasar seperti gerakanku dan dia seperti menari dilapangan, aku pernah sekali one on one dengannya dan saat dia menggunakan teknik itu aku cukup terkejut karena tidak bisa merebut bola yang ada ditangannya padahal teknik itu mudah terbaca." Jelas Aomine pada kami.

"Benarkah, aku tidak tau kalau dia begitu hebat-ssu."

"Dia memang orang yang tidak terduga." Komentar Akashi yang mendapat anggukan setuju dariku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NS:TE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor imbang yaitu 25-25, dan aku melihat mereka sudah cukup kelelahan dengan latih tanding ini.<p>

"Akhirnya imbang ya." Komentar Aomine sambil melihat kearah papan nilai.

"Ya tapi itu sudah cukup bagus-nanodayo, melawan anggota yang semuanya merupakan pemain regular bagi para pemain pemula sudah cukup memuaskan." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatannya.

"Yoko-chan memang hebat, dia memang pantas mendapatkan julukan Angel." Ucap Momoi dengan antusias yang dibalas tatapan heran dari kami semua. Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut Akashi menyuruh mereka semua untuk berlatih kembali. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran kenapa dia disebut Angel, mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakan kembali pada Momoi.

Sekitar satu jam kami berlatih, akhirnya kami diperbolehkan pulang oleh pelatih. Aku sendiri menunggu mereka ganti baju karena mereka memintaku untuk pulang bersama-sama. Setelah mereka semua selesai ganti baju dan aku juga sudah menyerahkan data-data tentang para pemain pada pelatih, kami pun mulai meninggalkan GYM. Diperjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah aku sempat bertanya pada Momoi tentang julukan Angel tersebut.

"Momoi-san, kenapa Chiyoko-san mendapat julukan Angel?."

"Ya aku rasa julukan itu tidak cocok untuknya." Komentar Aomine.

"Dia juga tidak ada sisi lembutnya sama sekali-nanodayo."

"Benar apa kata Midorimacchi-ssu."

"Aku juga baru dengar kalau dia dijuluki seperti itu." Komentar Akashi.

"Eh kalian semua tidak tau julukan itu?." Tanya Momoi pada kami yang kami balas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Uso padahal aku pikir julukan itu cukup terkenal loh, apa jangan-jangan kalian tidak mengikuti gossip sekolah kecuali tentang basket ya?." Ucap Momoi dan hening selama beberapa saat melanda kami, yang berarti tebakan Momoi benar.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini benar-benar maniak basket ya, Chiyoko-san mendapat julukan Angel karena dia selalu berhasil menyelamatkan timnya dari kekalahan, dan juga-." Belum sempat dia meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyanyian seseorang.

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound**_

_**That saved a wretch like me**_

"Ne apa kalian mendengar sesuatu-ssu?." Tanya Kise pada kami semua.

"Ya aku mendengarnya sepertinya itu berasal dari ruang klub paduan suara." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah ruang klub.

"Uwaa Kurokocchi, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu-ssu."

_**I once was lost but now am found,**_

_**Was blind, but now I see.**_

"Suaranya seperti suara malaikat." Komentar Akashi.

"Sangat merdu." Gumanku yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Ah suara ini." Ucap Momoi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ada apa Momoi?." Tanya Midorima yang memasang wajah heran.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat saja sendiri." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kamipun mendekat kearah ruang klub paduan suara. Akashi yang memimpin langsung membuka pintu tersebut, dan selanjutnya apa yang kami lihat membuat kami tercengang dan speecles, bahkan Murasakibara sampai menghentikan acara memakan snacknya.

_**T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear**_

_**And Grace, my fears relieved**_

_**How precious did that Grace appear**_

_**The hour I first believed.**_

Suzuki Chiyoko, ya wanita yang selalu blak-blakan dalam berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, yang kadang-kadang sering membolos saat latihan, dan merupakan kapten dari tim basket putri, bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu dan diiringi oleh suara piano yang dia mainkan, rambutnya yang diterpa sinar matahari sore membuatnya sangat berkilau dimata kami.

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares**_

_**I have already come**_

_**Grace that brought me safe thus fara**_

_**nd Grace will lead me home.**_

"Inilah kenapa dia disebut sebagai Angel, karena suaranya bagaikan suara malaikat, dia juga disebut Angel Of Opera karena suaranya." Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"U-uso ini namanya penipuan-suu."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau dia sangat unik." Ucap Akashi masih kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Midorima-kun lebih baik kau membenarkan letak kacamtamu itu." Ucapku sambil melihat kearah Midorima yang kacamatanya sudah melorot sampai ujung hidungnya.

_**The Lord has promised good to me.**_

_**His word my hope secures.**_

_**He will my shield and portion be,**_

_**As long as life endures.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sekarang aku ingat Suzuki Chiyoko, orang yang pernah bernyanyi dipanggung opera waktu onee-chan masih di Amerika bukan?." Tanya Himeka yang telah ingat siapa Suzuki Chiyoko itu.<strong>

"**Akhirnya kau mengingatnya."**

"**Aku tidak percaya kalau dia dulunya seorang kapten tim basket putri, soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya bermain basket."**

"**Dia pernah sekali-kali bermain basket denganku, hanya saja setelah lulus SMP dia tidak ikut klub basket lagi."**

"**Eh memangnya kenapa?."**

"**Ada suatu insiden, yang membuatnya berhenti bermain basket."**

"**Souka."**

"**Kalu begitu mari kita makan sebelum makanannya dingin."**

"**Ha'i, itadakimasu." Ucap Himeka dan mulai memakan kari miliknya.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>#Curhatan Author#<p>

Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita ini, oc saya kali ini sifatnya saya ambil dari chara salah satu anime yang termasuk favorit saya, karena sifatnya unik jadi saya masukan saja pada oc saya. Ok langsung saja saya akan membalas review yang sudah masuk.

**YummydaNina****: **saya sudah tau dan sudah liat kok karena itu termasuk anime yang saya tunggu-tunggu, dan saya cukup kaget karena endingnya ada beberapa foto saat Te-chan masih kecil, saya sampai meleleh karena melihat ke imutan Te-chan. :D

**Syifa-sama: **ini sudah update semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi pada mereka nanti ;)

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

><p><strong>See You Next Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?

"Ne selain Suzuki Chiyoko apa ada lagi teman oneechan waktu di Teiko?." Tanya Himeka sambil memakan kare miliknya.

"Ya ada sih, tapi mungkin ini agak sedikit membingungkan." Jawab Nina.

"Eh memangnya kenapa onee-chan?."

"Itu karena…"

* * *

><p><strong>KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI<strong>

**NINA STORY: TEIKO ERA © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Girl or Boy?<strong>

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda bahwa ulangan matematika mendadak kali ini sudah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk makan di kantin sekolah karena tadi aku bangun agak siang jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal.<p>

"Ah Valentine-san, bisa bantu saya sebentar?." Ucap sensei ketika aku melewati meja beliau.

"Ada apa sensei?." Tanyaku begitu aku berada di depan beliau.

"Bisa tolong bawa kertas jawaban ini kemeja saya?, soalnya saya ada urusan sebentar." Perintah sensei menyerahkan kertas-kertas jawaban itu padaku, yang aku balas dengan anggukan kepala dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Saat menuruni tangga (karena ruang guru berada dilantai satu), ada seseorang yang berlari melawatiku. Tiba-tiba saja dia terpleset dan badanya oleng kedepan, reflek aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kananku agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanyaku begitu dia berhasil memperoleh keseimbangan badannya.

"Ha'i, aku tidak apa-apa arigato karena sudah menolongku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iie daijoubu, lain kali berhati-hatilah." Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Nami-chan, ayo cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Teriak siswi yang berdiri cukup jauh dari kami.

"Ha'i, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terima kasih karena sudah meolongku." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menyusul temannya yang sudah cukup jauh didepan.

Kalau aku perhatikan sepintas aku kira dia laki-laki karena postur tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi sekitar 170cm dengan surai rambut hijau kebiru-biruan (PS: warna rambutnya seperti warna rambut Hatsune Miku) yang lumayan pendek dan poni yang hampir menutupi mata kirinya dan juga ada dua jepit rambut diponinya, iris matanya juga berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Tapi setelah aku perhatikan dengan teliti ternyata dia seorang perempuan, karena ya dia memakai rok dan bentuk badanya agak ramping walau *ehem*dadanya*ehem* tidak begitu kelihatan alias di cup A. Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku segera meletakan ini kemeja guru lalu makan siang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Setelah aku meletakan kertas-kertas itu diruang guru, aku bergegas menuju kantin sekolah karena perutku sudah lapar. Sesampainya disana ternyata kantin tidak begitu padat seperti biasanya, langsung saja aku mengantri dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang bersurai pink yang melambaikan tangannya padaku seperti menyuruhku untuk pergi ketempatnya. Aku segera menuju ketempatnya dan kulihat dia tidak sendirian, melainkan dengan semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai.

"Nina-chan kau duduk disini saja ya." Pinta Momoi padaku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku kemudian duduk disebelah Midorima yang kebetulan kosong.

"Ne Ninachan tumben sekali kau agak telat?."

"Tadi aku keruang guru sebentar Momoi-san."

"Souka." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang seperti memanggil Kise dari arah belakang.

"Ryochan." Ucapnya menghampiri meja kami.

"Eh Namicchi, doushitano?."

"Hari ini kita ada jadwal pemotretan ditempat yang sama kan?, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama."

"Boleh juga-ssu."

"Ale kamu yang waktu itu menolongku kan?." Tanya siswi itu menoleh kearahku, begitu juga aku yang menoleh kearahnya, dan aku cukup terkejut karena dia siswi yang tadi hampir jatuh dari tangga.

"Kau kenal Ninacchi-ssu?." Tanya Kise pada siswi tadi.

"Iie aku baru saja bertemu tadi, ano siapa namamu?."

"Nina Valentine desu, kau bisa memanggilku Nina, kau sendiri." Jawabku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku dengan wajah datar tentunya.

"Eh kau tidak mengenaliku?." Ucapnya dengan wajah kaget yang aku balas dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Aku pikir aku cukup terkenal loh."

"Jangan salahkan Ninacchi-ssu, dia murid baru disini." Jawab Kise.

"Souka, baiklah biar aku memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uzuki Izanami, kau bisa memanggilku Nami dan aku sekelas dengan Ryochan, dan juga aku ini seorang model, yoroshiku Ninachan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Souka Yoroshiku Nami-san."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, nanti kita mengobrol lagi, jaa~." Dan dengan begitu dia pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Sedangkan kami kembali melanjutkan makan kami.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau punya teman seperti itu Kise?." Komentar Aomine.

"Ya aku seperti melihat aura blink-blink disekelilingnya-nanodayo, ta-tapi bukanya aku tertarik loh ya." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi dia cukup tinggi loh, sekitar 170cm." Komentar Momoi.

"Tetap saja tidak menarik, habis dadanya hanya cup A."

"Aomine-kun jangan bicara soal itu."

"Tapi itu kenyataan Tetsu."

"Dia memang termasuk tinggi dari para siswi-ssu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ikut klub apapun-ssu."

"Memang kenapa Kise-kun?." Tanyaku.

"Tidak tau, mungkin karena pekerjaanya cukup padat, bahkan lebih padat dariku-ssu, dia bukan hanya model di majalah saja, tapi juga sering ikut mementaskan pakaian dan tampil diiklan juga, padahal dia masih seumuran denganku-ssu."

"Hoo berarti tidak dalam basket tapi kau juga kalah dalam hal pekerjaan ya."

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu." Dan Kisepun pudung dipojokan setelah mendengar kata-kata sarkastik dari Aomine.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jadi karena dia mirip laki-laki, karena itu sedikit membingungkan ya?." Tanya Himeka sambil mencuci piring dan peralatan masak yang baru saja dipakai.<strong>

"**Iie bukan hanya itu saja, yang membuat kami bingung." Jawab Nina menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat pada Himeka.**

"**Lalu apa lagi yang membuat oneechan bingung?."**

"**Itu…"**

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Nina." Sapa Chiyoko padaku.<p>

"Ohayo Chiyoko-san." Jawabku setelah mengganti sepatu dan memasukannya dalam loker sepatuku.

"Ohayo Nina-san, Chiyoko-san." Sapa Kuroko yang kebetulan loker sepatunya berada tepat disampingku.

"Ohayo Kuroko-kun." Jawabku.

"Oha-gyaa se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu Kuroko?." Tanya Chiyoko dengan wajah terkejut karena tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Aku baru saja datang kok Chiyoko-san." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Tolong berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu Kuroko, kau membuat jantungku copot." Omel Chiyoko sambil mengelus dadanya, sedangkan objek omelan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah ohayo Ninachan, Chiyochan, dan Tetsu-kun." Sapa Momoi menghampiri kami bersama Aomine yang mengekor dibelakang lalu memeluk Kuroko.

"Ohayo Momoi-san, tapi bisahkah kau melepas pelukanmu." Pinta Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Ohayo Momoi-san Aomine-kun." Ucapku.

"Ohayo." Ucap Chiyoko.

"Oh ya sepulang sekolah kita ada latih tanding dengan SMP lain, aku harap kalian bersiap-siap, begitu juga dengan tim basket putri jadi aku harap kau tidak kabur lagi Chiyoko-san." Ucapku mengerling kearah Chiyoko yang dijawab "hai" dengan suarah lemah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang kemarin sempat berkenalan denganku melintas disamping kami, aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya tapi Momoi sepertinya lebih dulu dariku.

"Ohayo Namichan." Ucap Momoi melepas pelukan pada Kuroko dan tersenyum kearah Nami. Nami hanya melirik kami sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menjawab sapaan Momoi. Aku melihat kearah tubuhnya, sepertinya ada yang berbeda, dan aku baru menyadari kalau dia memakai celana panjang bukan rok seperti kemarin.

"Eh kenapa dia berubah menjadi dingin seperti itu." Komentar Momoi.

"Aku rasa kita salah orang Momoi-san." Komentarku.

"Benarkah?, tapi yang tadi aku lihat itu Namichan kok, rambutnya bahkan sama loh."

"Ya tapi dia tadi pakai celana panjang, bukan rok."

"Mungkin saja dia kehabisan rok dan akhirnya memakai celana panjang." Celetuk Aomine, yang membuat kami semua sweetdrop dan memiliki pemikiran sama kecuali Chiyoko yang tidak tau apa-apa.

'Daichan, Aomine/kun benar-benar bodoh ya, mana mungkin orang sekaya Namichan/san bisa kehabisan rok.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~NS:TE<strong>_~

* * *

><p>"Aomine oper bolanya ke Kise." Perintah Akashi pada Aomine yang langsung diturutinya, dia segera mempass bola ke Kise yang kemudian dioper kembali ke Midorima atas perintah Akashi dan dia langsung menembak three poin yang tentu saja masuk. Akhirnya pertandingan selesai dan tim kami memenangkan pertandingan dengan hasil 105-85. Sedangkan untuk tim putri, mereka juga memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 100-90. Mereka kembali ke bench dan aku segera memberikan air minum dan handuk pada mereka semua begitu juga dengan Momoi yang ikut membantuku.<p>

"Kerja bagus Akashi-kun." Ucapku memberikan air minum itu pada Akashi yang dibalas dengan ucapan "arigato" olehnya.

"Tapi hari ini kita mencetak sedikit sekali-ssu." Komentar Kise.

"Wajar saja tim mereka cukup kuat-nanodayo, apalagi pertahanan mereka sulit ditembus." Jawab Midorima tak lupa sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Setidaknya kita tidak kalah, dan sepertinya tim Chiyoko juga berhasil memenangkan pertandingan." Ucap Akashi mengerling kearah papan nilai milik tim basket putri yang berada disamping lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil Kise dari arah pintu masuk GYM.

"Ryochan kau sudah selesai latihan?." Tanya siswi yang tidak lain adalah Nami mendekat kearah Kise.

"Emm kami baru saja selesai bertanding-ssu."

"Souka aku lihat kalian berhasil memenangkannya, sasuga Kiseki No Sedai memang hebat ya." Pujinya sambil tersenyum.

"Namichan kau jahat sekali." Omel Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya kearah Nami yang dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya darinya.

"Eh jahat kenapa Mochan?."

"Tadi pagi aku menyapamu loh, tapi kau tidak membalas dan pergi begitu saja."

"Tadi pagi?, aku saja baru datang saat istirahat pertama, iyakan Ryochan?." Ucap Nami mengerling kearah Kise.

"Benar-ssu, Namicchi baru masuk kekelas setelah istirahat pertama-ssu."

"Eeeehhh, ja-jadi aku salah orang?." Ucap Momoi dengan nada panik.

"Tunggu sebentar Mochan, kira-kira seperti apa ciri-ciri orang yang kau sapa?." Tanya Nami pada Momoi.

"Dia mirip sepertimu, hanya saja poninya tidak ada jepit rambutnya dan juga dia memakai celana panjang, dan pakaian untuk siswa laki-laki." Jawabku.

"Souka, kau pasti menyapa Nagi nii." Ucap Nami tersenyum, sekarang gentian kami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya kecuali Kise yang sepertinya sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Nami.

"Siapa itu Nagi?." Tanya Aomine.

"Nami apa kau ada didalam." Seketika terdapat suara dari arah pintu masuk GYM yang membuat kami semua menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang tadi pagi disapa oleh Momoi.

"Ah Nagi nii, kochi kochi." Pinta Nami pada seseorang tadi yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

"Oh ya biar aku perkenalkan pada kalian, dia ini saudara kembarku namanya Uzuki Izanagi." Ucapnya memperkenalkan seseorang itu pada kami, yang sontak membuat kami semua kaget.

"Eeehhh ja-jadi dia kembaranmu?." Tanya Aomine menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Izanagi yang seketika muncul perempatan diwajahnya. Diapun langsung menepis tangan Aomine.

"Jangan menunjukku seperti itu." Omelnya dingin berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Nami yang ceria, kembarannya ini bersikap dingin sekali.

"Iya-ssu, Namicchi dan Nagicchi itu kembar identik loh." Komentar Kise.

"Oh Ryota kau ada disini juga." Ucap Izanagi, ehem mungkin aku akan memanggilnya dengan Nagi saja, sambil mengerling kearah Ryota.

"Tentu-ssu, akukan masuk tim basket-ssu, ne Nagicchi kenapa kau tidak masuk klub basket saja –ssu?, Nagicchikan juga jago main basket."

"Aku tidak tertarik, itu hanya akan membuat jadwalku semakin padat, ayo Nami kita sebentar lagi ada pemotretan." Ucap Nagi menggandeng tangan Nami keluar dari GYM, Nami sempat melambaikan tangan pada kami sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari GYM meninggalkan kami yang masih cengo ditempat, bahkan kacamata Midorima melorot sampai ujung hidungnya (kecuali aku, Kuroko, dan Akashi yang masih stay cool, dan juga Kise yang masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan pada Nami).

"A-aku tidak tau kalau yang kusapa adalah kembarannya." Komentar Momoi masih syok.

"Me-mereka mirip sekali-nanodayo, sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan." Komentar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang kali ini benar-benar merosot.

"Ya kecuali tinggi badan Nagi-kun lebih tinggi dari Nami-san, sekitar 180cm." Komentarku.

"Ne Kise apa dia juga seorang model?." Tanya Akashi pada Kise.

"Ya mereka berdua sama-sama model-ssu, hanya saja Nagicchi tidak terlalu menekuni pekerjaan modelnya, dia lebih menekuni bandnya-ssu."

"Band?, dia punya band?." Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja Aominecchi, kalian pernah mendengar band Blue Star?."

"Ah aku tau, itu band yang cukup terkenal padahal baru dibuat setengah tahun yang lalu, cotto Nagi-kun ikut band itu?." Tanya Momoi.

"Ya dia sebagai vocalisnya-ssu."

"Uso, dia menjadi vocalisnya?."

"Hai, tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain ya-ssu, soalnya Blue Star terkenal karena kemisteriusan para personilnya-ssu."

"Tenang saja mulut kami terkunci Kichan." Ucap Momoi dengan semangat, sedangkan kami hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jadi dia punya saudara kembar ya, seperti Yumi senpai dan Yuki senpai?."<strong>

"**Ya tapi mereka benar-benar kembar identik, kalau mereka mengenakan baju yang sama kau tidak akan bisa mengenali mana yang Nami-san dan mana yang Nagi-kun, kecuali kalau kau punya kemampuan analisa seperti pelatih, aku, atau Momoi-san."**

"**Souka ngomong-ngomong nama mereka seperti dewa Mitologi ya."**

"**Ya aku juga berpikiran sama seperti itu."**

* * *

><p>Istirahat kedua, aku memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan karena ada beberapa buku yang ingin aku pinjam untuk refrensi tugas dari sensei.<p>

_*Flashback*_

"_Hari ini sensei akan memberi kalian tugas, buat rangkuman tentang Mitologi jepang sebanyak 15 halaman, kalian tidak perlu menulisnya cukup mengetiknya dan dicetak saja, dan ini tugas individu jadi tolong dikerjakan sebaik-baiknya, jika sampai ada yang tidak mengerjakan sensei akan menjamin mereka membersikan toilet sekolah selama seminggu, tugas ini dikumpulkan dua hari lagi."_

_*End Flashback*_

Jadi begitulah titah dari sensei yang dengan kejamnya memberikan tugas pada kami, dan karena hal itu juga aku harus mencari refrensi buku diantara buku-buku yang berjejer di perpustakaan ini. Saat aku menemukan buku yang aku cari aku segera mengambilnya, tapi karena letak buku itu lumayan tinggi aku harus berjinjit untuk dapat menggapainya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengambil buku itu kemudian memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ini buku yang kau carikan?." Ucapnya menyerahkan buku itu padaku.

"Arigato, eh kau Nagi-kun ya?." Tanyaku mengambil buku dari tangannya.

"Hai, ah kau salah satu teman Ryota ya, emm."

"Namaku Nina Valentine, kau bisa memanggilku Nina."

"Souka Nina-san, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?."

"Mencari refrensi buku, kelas kami dapat tugas dari sensei untuk merangkum materi tentang Mitologi Jepang."

"Sama sepertiku ya, hanya saja kami dapat materi tentang Mitologi Yunani, dan itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi harus dibuat 15 halaman."

"Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama saja." Usulku.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Nagi, kami akhirnya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman dan menemukannya di pojok samping jendela yang juga tertutup oleh rak-rak buku disampingnya. Aku meletakan beberapa buku tebal dimeja itu dan mengelurkan laptop berwarna ungu milikku begitu juga dengan Nagi.

"Nina-san dan Nagi-kun, kalian ada disini?." Ucap seseorang disebelah meja kami, kami menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati Kuroko bersama Midorima berdiri disana.

"Ah Kuroko-kun Midorima-kun, ya aku sedang mencari refrensi tugas dari sensei." Jawabku.

"Souka, bolehkah kami ikut bergabung dengan kalian-nanodayo?."

"Tentu saja." Jawabku, kuroko segera duduk disampingku yang memang kosong lalu membuka laptop biru muda miliknya, sedangkan Midorima mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Nagi.

"Ano kalian siapa?." Tanya Nagi pada Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Ah iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku." Ucap Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badanya.

"Midorima Shintarou-nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, aku lihat sepertinya Nagi memperhatikan boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang membawa hati bertuliskan I Love You disamping laptop milik Midorima dengan pandangan sweetdrop meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Kenapa kau membawa boneka." Tanya Nagi menunjuk kearah boneka beruang itu.

"Ini lucky itemku hari ini-nanodayo."

"Lucky item?, kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu?, kau mirip seperti Nami ya."

"Eh Nami-san juga percaya dengan oha-asa?." Tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Iya, dia selalu membawa lucky item kemanapun dia pergi, hanya saja dia selalu membeli versi mininya." Jawab Nagi melihat kearahku dan Kuroko yang menjawab "oh".

"Tapi nama kalian seperti nama dewa dan dewi mitologi Jepang ya." Komentarku.

"Ya keluargaku adalah seniman yang sering mementaskan cerita tentang mitologi Jepang, karena itu ketikah kami berdua lahir kami diberi nama seperti itu."

"Ya asal kalian jangan sampai seperti cerita dewa Izanagi dan dewi Izanami-nanodayo."

"Itu tidak mungkin Midorima, Nami itu adikku satu-satunya, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri, lagipula Nami sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Eh siapa Nagi-kun?." Tanya Kuroko.

"Itu." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara orang berteriak dari arah pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Nagicchi, akhirnya ketemu-ssu." Teriaknya menghampiri meja kami, kalian pasti tau siapa yang berteriak kan. Mendengar hal itu muncul beberapa siku didahi kami, Nagi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa buku yang tebalnya seperti kamus ditangan kirinya sambil mengerling kearah Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, aku dengar kau seorang shooter yang bisa menembak jauh ya?."

"Ya begitulah-nanodayo."

"Bisa tolong bantu aku menyingkirkan pembuat onar itu?."

"Tentu saja, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin membantumu loh ya, aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan saja." Jawab Midorima berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil buku yang tebalnya hampir sama seperti milik Nagi lalu mengambil posisi menembak three poin begitu pula dengan Nagi yang mengambil ancang-ancang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua melepas tembakannya dan buku itu melayang lalu mengenai tepat diwajah Kise, walau tembakan Nagi sedikit rendah dari tembakan Midorima tapi entah kenapa bisa tepat sasaran. Karena terkena buku yang tebalnya seperti kamus, Kise langsung tepar dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan para penembak hanya kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil melanjutkan kembali merangkum tugas yang akan dikumpulkan, begitu juga denganku dan Kuroko yang tidak memperdulikan Kise sejak tadi dan membiarkan model kuning itu beristirahat ditengah-tengah perpustakan dengan khidmat.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hahaha, Kise senpai memang sejak dulu selalu berisik ya." Komentar Himeka sambil memegang perutnya ketikah mendengar cerita dari Nina.<strong>

"**Ya, tidak tau berada ditempat mana dan kondisi apa dia selalu berisik, tapi kalau tidak ada dia rasanya sedikit sepi."**

"**Lalu siapa orang yang disukai Nami-san?."**

"**Em kalau itu sih rahasia." Jawab Nina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.**

"**Eeehhh kenapa?."**

"**Nanti kau juga akan tau." Jawab Nina mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya.**

"**Oneechan aku kan penasaran." Teriak Himeka sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Nina.**

"**Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur Himeka, besok kita harus sekolah." Teriak Nina yang dijawab "hai" oleh Himeka. Akhirnya Himeka pergi kekamarnya sedangkan Nina mengambil album foto album yang terletak di rak buku meja belajarnya lalu membuka halaman demi halaman hingga berhenti pada foto dirinya bersama dengan Kise. Terlihat bahwa Nina berwajah datar dan sepertinya terpaksa berfoto bersamanya. Tapi jika diteliti ada satu obyek yang ikut terfoto dibelakang mereka dan menampakkan wajah sedih.**

"**Aku tau kalau kau menyukainya Nami-san, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya." Guman Nina sambil mengelus foto yang terdapat objek selain mereka berdua dan ternyata itu adalah Nami.**

"**Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Lanjutnya tersenyum tulus.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>#Curhatan Author#<p>

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini juga.

(Nina: kemana saja kau Author-san?)

Maaf maaf, saya kemarin menjalani hari-hari sulit mendekati semester akhir, jadi terlalu benyak pikiran hingga beberapa cerita saya terbengkalai.

(Kuroko: tapi kenapa ceritanya sedikit sekali Author-san)

Tolong semangati saya sedikit lah Techan, ah daripada berlama-lama lagi saya akan menjawab review yang sudah masuk.

**Niechan Seicchi****: **saya tidak bisa update cepat, maaf maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Sakurai* (Sakurai: summimasen Author-san tolong jangan bawa nama-nama saya), dan semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Nakashima Aya****: **yups anda benar, dia memang sangat unik sekali, tapi walaupun sifatnya sama tapi kemampuan oc saya dalam bermain basket hampir setara dengan Akashi, sebelas duabelas lah sama sisetan merah *gunting merah melayang langsug tangkis pakek penggaris besi*. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Asdfghjkl: **saya berterima kasih karena sudah mengeritik, ehem-ehem mulai dari mana ya, sifat oc, memang disini sifat oc saya yang satu itu hampir mirip seperti Seo Yuzuki, dia orangnya blak-blakkan, tapi disini oc saya menjadi kapten dari tim basket putri karena kemampuan dalam menganalisa serta dapat menempatkan pemain pada tempatnya dan juga dapat diajak kerja sama inilah yang membedakan karakter oc saya dengan karakter dari Seo, jadi saya minta maaf jika anda kurang berkenan dengan oc saya yang satu ini, lalu soal nama sebenarnya nama Chiyoko itu terlintas begitu saja dipikiran saya, sedangkan nama Suzuki saya ambil dari nama keluarga Suzuki Sonoko yang juga dari fandom sebelah, dan soal cerita dibagian terakhir itu memang sedikit saya sisipkan hampir mirip seperti cerita 'gekkan shoujo nozakikun' hanya dibagian akhir saja. Karena nanti akan menyambung kecerita aslinya. Ya pokoknya saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita saya kurang menarik untuk dibaca. Dan semoga lanjutan cerita ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Rizuki Sakura Kuroko****: **alurnya memang saya buat alur mundur, dimana disini Ninachan sudah kelas 2 SMA sedangkan Himeka kelas 1, yang mungkin saya akan memunculkan oc Himeka ketika cerita aslinya sudah tamat. Dan tentang bagaimana mereka berdua bisa jadian ditunggu saja ya.

Wokee karena semuanya sudah dijawab saya akan tutup dulu sampai dini, terus ikuti ceritanya dan jangan lupa, **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

><p><strong>See You Next Chapter 4: Love Latter?<strong>


End file.
